The Trip
by FoxyFire
Summary: Shinichi is back to his original form, but someone is missing. Where did she run to, and why? Will he see her again? Why am I asking these stupid questions? read! SS
1. Prologue

Ahem…  
FoxyFire is very Lazy! I (her sibling) am posting this fic here for her (using her account, with her authorisation).  
She does not own the rights for Detective Conan, hence 'Fanfic'.  
If you want her to continue this fic (knowing she's written 4 chapters already), do encourage her to CONTINUE via review… She gets tired of doing certain things Very fast… and needs encouraging…  
There… Now onto the fic!

The trip

Prologue

Why?

That question haunted his dreams; he thought he would go mad. Why had she left? Where had she gone? What was she so scared of that she could not trust him. Why had she fled? So many unanswered questions entered his mind...

He shrugged them off. He had often wandered, when he woke up, at the break of dawn about all this stuff, but he knew that whatever he thought of, all his questions would remain unanswered... Unless he saw Her. He didn't even know why all this was so important to him. After all, Shinichi had returned three years previously, and that was him.

How he returned, you wander? Well...

Flashback

Professor Agasa, have you seen Haibara?

Nope, I have had no news from her since she disappeared, and you know it... You've received a strange letter by the way...

Strange?

No senders address, and it seems to have been created so you couldn't track it down...

What's in it?

Open it, it's yours!

Conan opened the letter, and out fell a pill. While he looked for a piece of paper professor Agasa picked the pill up. He looked at it...

CONAN!

Yes, what?

Agasa showed Conan the pill. His jaw dropped. Wrapped around the pill, there had been a message. A message with a neat handwriting Conan had seen before.

"APTX4869 antidote".

That was all, yet it was enough for the two others to know. To know WHO had sent the letter, to know WHAT was in it, but the most important questions for the both of them remained unanswered. They did not know WHERE she was, or WHY she had left.

End Prologue  
_(Sibling is now hiding from FoxyFire's possible wrath at seeing note in beginning. -sweatdrops-)_


	2. Chapter 1

okay, so i didn't have the heart to say NO to "the great detective". Here's chapter 1 just hours after the prologue. Enjoy!

P.S. for once, i wasn't too lazy... 2:30? Yikes, better go to bed!

Chapter 1.

Shinichi got dressed and went to have breakfast. Four years was a long time to have ones questions remain unanswered, especially his own. He didn't even know what she looked like now. OK, most of the black org were behind bars, and the rare free ones didn't dare contact each other, lest they be captured. The witch hunt was coming to an end, and the major help, the scientist who had allowed it all to happen had disappeared as suddenly and as mysteriously as she had appeared. She was a ghost and would probably remain like that forever. After all, Shinichi Kudo could not find a person who could be anything between a 10 year old and a 23 year old, and who, more importantly, could be dead. He didn't even know if she still was in Japan for goodness sake. He slowly sipped his coffee. The phone rang. He slowly reached his arm out to answer.

"OHAYOOOOO KUDO!

Hattori, what do you want?

Well, I've just been offered a free holiday in Okinawa, and since I'm kind of busy on a case, I thought you would appreciate a holiday away from everything...

Why didn't you give the tickets to Kazuha?

Weeell... You're kind of depressed lately, and I thought it would be more useful to you...

In other words, you don't want Kazuha to be away from you... I don't know why but I bet there are 2 tickets...

Got it in one! Take a friend, it'll do you good, I promise!"

Pfff

Shinichi finally accepted the trip, but decided he would go with professor Agasa, as he was the only one with whom he could talk about Her... Professor Agasa was the only other unbiased person who knew Her. Not as in her being Ai Haibara, but with her being her real self, a tortured teenage soul. A frightened scientist. A girl with no family, and no life. The trip would start 2 weeks later.

2 weeks later

Shinichi was busy packing his bags when the doorbell rang. There, at the door, stood Ran, his childhood crush. Yes, he had realised she was a crush. Since all those lies, all that hiding, he knew he could never recover the relationship he had once had with her. Their friendship stayed, but their mutual trust and beliefs had been tried. Even Ran had had enough of waiting. Even Ran had decided to move on, and so did he.

"Ohayo...

Ohayo Ran...

I hear you're going on holiday...

Yup, Heiji gave me some tickets, and I thought I'd go with the professor...

Well... I thought I'd come and tell you to have a nice trip... Come back less depressed, all right?

How did you know...?

Come on, I've known you for years. How could I not know? We may be less close, but I still look out for you, don't I?

Well, I feel better all ready... Who could come after me with a Karate-champ behind my back? I've gotta go, see ya Ran!

By the way, where is it you're going?

Okinawa, why?

Sonoko told me Makoto was over there... Have fun!

Bye!"

Both Ran and Shinichi left the house, Shinichi to go help Agasa pack, and Ran to go back home.

"Professor, hurry, we're going to miss the plane!

Yes, yes...

Huff, just on time...

You see Shinichi, we left just on time!

Whatever!"

What neither of them noticed, in all this rush, is that they took the wrong plane. They would end up in another part of Japan, without even approaching Okinawa.

like? no like? review! (P.S. it gets better! i swear! my sis knows! Dagron is her author name!)


	3. Chapter 2

Guess none of you expected this! triple upload over night! okay, three reviews, myself included, me being bored stiff as usual... me updating... I think this could become a habit... IF i was up till 3 am evry night!

Chapter 2.

"-So, we took the wrong plane did we? Whose fault is that?

Yours Shinichi, you're the detective!

Well, if we hadn't been so late, we might have been able to catch the right plane professor!

Whatever...

Anyways, we might as well enjoy the trip... Let's go to the beach!

O.K. Shinichi... Let's meet up their after having booked a hotel..."

As they walked to the hotel, they passed outside a hospital, and Shinichi had a strange feeling, as if he was being watched from one of the hospital windows. He brushed it off.

That afternoon, as they were at the beach, Shinichi had lots of fun, though he missed Heiji... The professor wasn't as good at games as he was. (AN: no comment about the games, I think you've guessed if u read the manga ;-)... P.S. I think you've guessed I'm a girl...)

Suddenly, a young girl collapsed. She had been in the sun too long and was suffering from dehydration. As she reminded Shinichi of something, he decided to take her to the hospital, where she would be appropriately treated much faster then out in the sun. Her name was Miya. Funny really, that her first name should start with the same character as Haibara's real last name (AN: bear with me... I know I suck!). As usual, fate was teasing the great detective, and he was starting to loose it. As he was going to leave the hospital, he decided to explore it, and got lost (AN: Hey! A great detective doesn't have to have a great sense of orientation!). While he was looking to find his way, he thought for a second he saw someone he knew or should have known, but that person disappeared so quickly he could have imagined it.

He left the psychiatric ward without paying anymore attention to it. During that time, a young, auburn haired woman watched him leave, unmoving, unblinking, with but one question entering her mind. "Who is he? How do I know him?" Above the door she had entered, was written in bold characters "amnesia ward" (AN: or whatever, I've never been in one, so I don't know what they're called:-p). Once he had disappeared from sight, she went to look through the window. She would find out who he was, who SHE was, if it was the last thing she did.

"-So, doctor, what do you think... Should we make her go out a bit more often? She would have more chances of remembering. . .

Nice idea. Maybe if she went to the beach, or even around tourist attractions, she would remember something. She sure has had one of the longest cases of total amnesia I've seen. I hope she will soon get better.

So what should we do? Keep her in the ward and do "group outings"!

Just let her out, with some money. Tell her to go over to the hotel for a week or two. She can spend time as she wishes, at the beach or around the place . . .

Yes."

The auburn haired woman left the ward for the first time in years. She felt free, as if she had been locked up in all sorts of places for years, and had now been let out. She had a feeling that it was true. Her instincts told her that she had been either locked up, or in hiding, for a very long amount of time. The doctors on the contrary thought the confinement in the ward had made her think that way. That's why she had been let out, and she knew it.

She slowly turned towards the direction people went when they arrived on holiday. She knew that was the direction she had seen the guy go. The guy who reminded her of something. Oh well, she would investigate that later. For now, Hotel, food and rest were in order. Especially since she had been fed on hospital food for the last three years. Suddenly she noticed the hotel, and went in, going straight to the restaurant. 'I'll check in later', she thought, feeling at that moment very hungry.

Inside, the restaurant was very big, with carpet floor, many beautifully painted pictures, without the windows needing to be covered for protection. She stood for just a moment in awe in the doorway, before going straight to a table. She took a table where nobody would notice her, fed up of all the attention she got in the ward. She needed peace and quiet. She ordered, and ate.

As the woman left, she bumped into somebody. 'Sorry', she mumbled, before attempting to move on, head down so as not to see the person she had bumped into.

"-Shiho!"

She looked up, a questioning look in her eye, noticing for the first time it was the guy she had thought she recognised.

"Shiho?

Sorry? My name is not Shiho..." 'I think'

Oh? Sorry, I thought you were someone else, who are you?

My name is Akemi."

* * *

Like? No like? Hope you appreciate the twist! cliffy? or no cliffy? do i upload an extra chappy even my sis didn't read? Oh well... REVIEW! 


	4. Chapter 3

Down to 4... And on with the story! Enjoy!

**Chapter 3.**

"My name is Akemi"

Shinichi watched her in shock. The auburn haired woman in front of him looked exactly like Haibara, yet she said her name was Akemi, name which belonged to Haibara's long dead sister? There had to be a logical explanation...

He was watching her with a strange expression in his eyes. She was sure she had seen it before in someone much younger, maybe six or seven, but she couldn't remember. He looked shocked, disbelieving. She started walking on.

"Akemi!" She cringed. She didn't know why, but she didn't like being called by that name, as if it was linked to a bad memory. It was maybe one of the reasons she couldn't remember who she was. Deep down, maybe she didn't want to.

"Yes?" she responded, as sweetly as she could.

"My name is Kudo Shinichi. Pleased to meet you."

He extended his hand, for a handshake, determined to find out if she was, or not, Shiho Miyano. She looked at the extended hand, and then shook it.

"Pleased to meet you too...

Shinichi! There you are! Is that . . . !

Professor... I would like you to meet Akemi... Sorry, I don't know your last name... You are...?

Just... Akemi...

What do you mean, young lady? Surely you have a last name!"

The woman looked pleadingly towards Kudo. She had nothing against the father figure opposite her, but felt uncomfortable answering his questions, or not answering them. After noticing he wasn't prepared to do anything to help she decided to change the subject.

"I suppose you two are hungry. . .

Actually, I just had a snack, and the professor has been eating none stop since the beginning of our holiday.

Professor? Are you some sort of a scientist?

Nope, I'm a genius inventor, hahaha!

Don't worry, he's nuts." Shinichi had been looking towards the professor while saying these words, but when he turned to look at her, Akemi had disappeared.

Huff, huff

She was suffocating. She felt like fire was burning her from the inside. She gasped for air, for water, but nothing could be heard or found in the dark room. Suddenly, she saw a light, flickering in the horizon. She reached out to it, only to realise it was the reflexion of the light one could see through the keyhole on the barrel of a gun. A gun that was pointed at her. She was in the dark room no more, but on a snowy roof in the open air, being shot by a long haired man. The long haired man then turned into a woman, who was speaking in English about someone nicknamed "hell angel". Finally, it turned to a single face, the face of a 7year old boy twisting in pain with a gunshot wound in his stomach. "COoooooooooooNan!" she yelled, but the boy had all ready fainted from lack of blood. "Noooooooooooooooooooooo!"

She woke up, drenched in sweat. She had a feeling her dream had been a mix of real events and nightmares. She had no idea which was which, but she knew the characters in her dream had to be real. Who was this Conan kid, and why had she wanted to save him so much? Who was the man with long hair? Suddenly, she remembered something. What had that man called her? "Sherry?"

She looked at the digital number on the hotel clock. 4:30 am. She surely was not going to get much sleep that night if she wanted to stay out of their way. She didn't have anything against the professor and that Kudo guy. They just made her feel uneasy, like she should not be there, like she had decided to run away from people like them a long time ago. 'But why?' She thought, as she stretched out. A single thought answered her interior question. "Because."

* * *

review! I'll update as soon as possible!


	5. Chapter 4

**okay, no review answers today, i'm too lazy to do so (as you may have guessed) i'll probably doanswer to each and every review when the fic is finished. Until then, bare with me.**

**Chapter 4.**  
Shinichi had had a very restless night. He kept thinking about "Akemi", the girl who looked so much like Shiho. He felt there was something... strange... about her. About the way she reminded him of... No, it was useless remembering. He dreamed of her enough, anyway. 'I'll go to the beach for a while; it might help me think things out.' Before leaving, he looked at his digital clock. It was 5 am.

When Shinichi got to the beach, the sun was starting to rise, and there, paddling in the water was a goddess. Akemi was looking towards the sea, her hair flowing with the breeze, seemingly enjoying herself for the first time in a long time. He realised she probably hadn't noticed him.

He wanted to call out, to let her know he was there, but his voice caught in his throat. He couldn't speak lest the moment be ruined.

Once the sun had risen a bit more, and the tide was coming too far up, the goddess sighed, and turned around, not expecting to see anyone there. She stopped. There, opposite her, was the guy she had decided to avoid just hours ago.

"Hi" he said, shyly.

"Good Morning, Mr Kudo.  
Call me Shinichi.  
What are you doing here?  
I could ask you the same question.  
All right, a fair exchange, I tell you, and then you tell me, O.K.?  
Sure, whatever.  
I needed some fresh air. Your turn!  
I never said I would tell you straight away. Maybe some other time!  
Hey! Cheat!  
You're the detective here! Aren't you supposed to expect the unexpected?  
How do you know I'm a detective?  
I read the papers... Though I must admit, they seem to overestimate you..."

Akemi was cut off by a ball zooming towards her. Calculating the direction it had come from, she was not at all surprised to see a very innocent looking Shinichi edging away from her.

That was it. She would fight back if it was the last thing she did. She went to fetch the ball, and they both started a game of "ball tag", or, in Shinichi and Akemi's version "kill the goalie".

Soon enough, both of them were breathless. They lay down on the ground side by side. After a minute, they both started laughing... loud. Neither of them had had so much fun in years!

Professor Agasa woke up, a thread of light entering the room through the open window. He looked at the time, wondering why he was so tired. '10 am!' he thought, 'No wonder I'm still tired!' He got up anyway after a very big effort, and half an hour of tossing and turning in his bed. He could not go back to sleep. He therefore decided to go seek Shinichi. As he arrived downstairs, he heard two noisy teenagers talking animatedly in the restaurant area of the hotel. He would not have taken notice of this fact in normal circumstances. In normal circumstances, Shinichi would not be the one joking around. Agasa went over to the table, noticing for the first time the female with Shinichi, a girl to whom he was whispering something at this exact point. She was giggling.

"Ohayo professor Agasa!  
-Shinichi... Who is this young lady? She looks a lot like Ran...  
Yup, she sure does... Her name is Aoko. Tell me professor, do you always get up this late?  
Shinichi, you know I do!  
All right, all right, calm down. Let me get you your breakfast.  
That's very kind of you Shinichi..." and before he could say another word, professor Agasa was seated in front of lots of wonderful plates of food. But as soon as he ate a piece, the whole world turned upside down.

There had been LOTS of pepper on the food, and the improvised sneezing powder seemed to have done its work. The professor could not stop sneezing whether he wanted to or not. An auburn haired girl who had just entered the room ran to the professor.

"Are you all right professor?  
Akemi? Atcha nice to atchoum see you atchiii again!  
Sneezing powder? Drink lots of water professor...  
Here professor! Sorry about the pepper, I think I put too much in!

Don't take the water professor..." What no-one noticed was the menacing aura coming from the girl who looked a bit like ran. She had expected her friend to tease the professor lightly, not this badly. A mop suddenly appeared in her hand as she ran around the room after "Shinichi"

"What's the matter with Shinichi?  
That wasn't him...  
How do you know Akemi?  
Easy! She knows because I'm right here!"  
Shinichi had just entered the restaurant looking not too happy about the trick played on the professor.  
"Shinichi Kudo, how nice to meet you!  
Who are you, and why do you look like me?  
er... sorry... Are you two brothers?  
NO! We don't even know each other!  
NOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooo!  
My point exactly..."

* * *

Sorry, i couldn't resist the cliffy... The next chappy is coming soon... (or my sis will kill.. me!)  
longer chappy then usual... I'm going soft on you reviewers... take advantage of the situation! REVIEW! 


End file.
